A ToS Christmas
by Paopu Pop
Summary: It's Christmas time, and the group's stuck at Flanoir! What more fun can there be? Lots of humor, straight pairings! ::add gasp:: :LxC:SxZ: FINISHED:rating changed to be safe:
1. Crash Landing!

**A/N: Let's make this short and sweet!  
****This is shortly before Zelos' betrayal, and after Lloyd finds out about his real father.  
****I know the story's short. But it's a Christmas fic! For God's sake, Christmas doesn't drag on for months... e.e;;  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

_**A ToS Christmas**_

We find our group flying from the link between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla after they had gone back to Sylvarant for Lloyd's socks. (Don't ask...)

"Whee!! I always love the Rheiards!!" Lloyd shouted, as Genis clung to his back.

"You are an idiot..." the half-elf sighed.

"Hey! They _are _fun, and you _know _it!!"

"I never denied it."

"Guys, stop fighting!" The professor yelled as Sheena clung to her, already tiring of their bickering. "Or we'll end up trying to settle the fight and get lost..."

"Again!" Sheena added.

"Besides, you two shouldn't fight as much as you do," Regal butted in.

"Yes, we must work as a team," Presea commented, being a companion to Regal.

"Heh, people who fight love each other," Zelos joked. "Right Sheena?"

"Shut-up!"

"Hey, would everyone stop commenting about the fight?!" Lloyd shouted.

"I haven't said a word..." Colette smiled innocently, who had "stuck" together with the Chosen.

"Well, except Colette, but she's always nice anyway."

They passed through the link thinger.

Genis smirked, and a familiar song came from his lips. "Lloyd and Colette, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S--"

"I'll toss you off this Rheiard if you don't stop it!" the swordsman threatened, slightly thrashing around the flying machine.

"No, wait, HEY!" The younger boy clung onto Lloyd for dear life. "Okay, okay, you'll kill me!"

_"That's _better." He grinned.

In that moment, a heavy gust of wind blew. All four Rheiards fought the wind like sparrows in a hurricane, and they settled back into place.

"The weather looks bad... we should land in the nearest area... which looks like Flanoir!" Raine turned the Rheiard towards Flanoir, and the others had no choice to follow.

"Ah, oh no!!" Losing control of the Rheaird, Lloyd and Genis braced themselves for a crash landing.

_"Lloyd! Genis!!" _The miscellanous shouts of terror came from the rest.

Several feet from crashing, Lloyd pulled Genis off the Rheaird, and they made a moderately hard impact on the snow as the Rheiard crashed completely. The others safetly landed nearby.

"Are you guys okay?" Zelos walked over as the two boys laid in the snow, slightly stunned.

"Y-yeah, we're good..." Genis sat up and rubbed his head. "Right Lloyd?" He turned around to examine Lloyd, unconscious. "Oh no! Lloyd, Lloyd!!"

"...I'm trying to sleep!" he pouted, taking a handful of snow and chucking it in Genis' face. The younger of the two wiped away the frozen water from his face.

"That's a relief... wow, it feels colder than usual." The blonde angel wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. Her face had already started to numb, next coming fingers and toes.

"I'll keep you warm, hunny!" A very flirtious Zelos went to hug her when he was knocked down by Mr. Boot.

"Hands off, creep!" came a low growl from Lloyd.

"Ah, I sense jealously!"

Mr. Boot attacked once more. "Shut up!"

"Owww..."

"We should go inside the city and look for someone who can fix a Rheiard. And then shelter." Presea pointed towards the glowing city.

"Yes, you're right," the summoner said, brushing snow from her pants after falling from the Rheiard.

They walked into the city to find themselves in a different atmosphere. Colors of red, green, gold and silver shone everywhere, carolers' music rang through the streets, and bells jangled all throughout Flanoir.

"It's Christmas season already? Wow, time really got away from us." the professor said, taking in her surroundings.

"Amazing..." Genis' eyes shifted from one place to another.

"Lloyd, it's so beautiful!" Colette embraced Lloyd as his face started to blush.

"Ah, Christmas, what a glorious season..." Zelos' chest puffed up. "Presents, eggnog, cookies..." He looked at Sheena with a perverted grin. "Mistletoe..."

"Not on your life." Sheena made an attempt to kick his shin, but missed very poorly.

"A-ah!" Knees buckling under him, he fell and made a protective shield with his hands. (Or else did it in pain.) "You don't have to go that far as to kick me there!"

"Oops, I really didn't mean it..." Sheena started to feel bad, but brushed it off, reasoning with her own logic he deserved it for anything else he did.

"Shall we go find an inn first?" Regal said, and then looked down at Zelos. "As soon as the Chosen recovers."

"I-I'll be fine in a few moments..." Zelos squeaked a few words, causing everyone to laugh. "Haha, I'm glad my pain's... ::squeak:: amusing..." (A/N: He squeaked "so")

Giving up, the summoner offered her hand while turning her head the other way. "All right, come on, you stupid Chosen."

"Ah, thanks..." Accepting the help, he was awkwardly pulled up into a standing position. Then the group walked to the inn.

**A/N: Poor Zelos...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Snowballs! Meep!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

_**A ToS Christmas**_

The next day, it just _so _happened to be Christmas Eve. The group had to spend their money on weapons and items (and they found the repair dude, as Lloyd dubbed the man, so their money was also spent on paying him), so they didn't have any spare money for gifts. So, they spent the day right outside Flanoir, doing what can be best done.

Well, not really...

"Raine, why am _I _your target?!"

Genis' cry was answered with a snowball in the face and a loud laugh from Raine.

"RAINE!"

Getting sick of the continuous rain of Raine's wrath, the boy took a big scoop of snow and molded it with his bare hands, his fingers quickly numbing. Grasping the future projectile in his hand, Genis positioned himself like a baseball player. He was about to make his pitch...

When another snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"RAINE!!!" he yelled as a reflex. The perfectly made snowball had been dropped into the snow, shattered.

"It wasn't me!" yelled an accused and (actually) innocent professor.

"Oops, my bad!" echoed a voice.

"Zelos, you did that on purpose!"

"I most certainly did not." The hare-like child turned to see the Chosen of Tethe'alla, grinning in the most evil way.

_"Zelos... just you--" _The threat was also cut off by another snowball to the back of his head. He whipped around on his heel, but fell into the soft snow. "Stop it..." Genis started to whimper, face down in the snow.

As he chuckled, Zelos was also stopped by a snowball. "Stop picking on Genis!" the summoner yelled.

"My, my, Sheena... you'd better stop it, or I'll get you too!"

"Oh yeah?" Another snowball quickly was belted out and hit the vain red-head in the face.

"How did you?--OW! Hey--OW! You--OW!! OWW!" He quickly ducked, realizing she had been stocking up on ammo the whole time. And goddess knew how long she'd been stocking up...

"All right, Colette, I'll show you what a snowball is all about!" Lloyd took a soft snowball and threw it onto the angel, and she shook the snow out of her hair slightly.

"Hey!" she laughed lightly, forming her own snowball.

While everyone else had been (relentlessly) chucking balls of snow at each other, Regal and Presea sat a good distance away, watching the action.

"Isn't it a bit foolish to throw snow at one another?" Presea asked, indirectly to Regal.

"A little, I believe. I--" The last of Regal's line had been overlapped by a shout.

"Oh no, Lloyd!!" Colette was pawing at a very large pile of snow under a tree... the very spot Lloyd had been standing.

Hearing the cry, Sheena stopped chucking snowballs at Zelos. (Who was waving a white flag, but it wasn't seen because it blended right in with the snow.) "Colette? What's wrong?"

"I accidentally threw the snowball at the branches, and all this snow fell on Lloyd!!" Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as she continued to dig at the snow like a dog.

"Oh, damn it!" Running over, the summoner helped out Colette. Soon, Raine and Genis were helping out too. The others were just coming over as Lloyd's head was able to pop out from the snow.

"Th-that w-was a g-good one C-Colette-te..." he shivered. (A/N: Don't read that line out-loud... then he sounds retarded XD)

_"Lloyd!" _Colette hugged the brunette's head, and his face was buried in her arms and chest.

"C-Coweph! Imph fine!" There wasn't much struggling to be freed, since he really couldn't. "C-canph... freaph..."

"Colette! I think you're suffocating him!" Genis tugged the back of her shirt as the girl released. As he gasped for air, the twin swordsman's face was slowly filled with its normal hue. (Though not enough.)

"I'm so sorry Lloyd!"

"I-it's okay, r-really..." Raine, Sheena, Zelos and Regal dug him out of the giant snow pile. Sitting on the ground, he shook mildly, his clothes completely soaked.

"You should head back and get changed," Presea said.

"We should all get goin', the sun's ready to go to sleep soon," Zelos replied, looking towards the setting sun.

**A/N: Ooh... ::shivers:: It's SOO ::freakin':: cold outside!! But so much for _snow_... just a few flurries on the ground. T-T Don't tell me it's a green Christmas this year... **

**Remember to review! n.n And thanks to all who did! (Remember I send out verification emails and give you a link to my Xanga page to check out my response... leave your email if you want one! I _promise _I don't send viruses!)**


	3. Comforts and Monsters' Religions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

_**A ToS Christmas**_

When they arrived, Lloyd was immediately forced into bed. With a cough and a grin, he tried to reason with them that he was fine, but he threatened that if he left the bed, he'd have to deal with Raine's wrath.

And who would be crazy enough to face her wrath?!

Against his will, the teenage boy fell asleep. Raine and her brother were looking through old books on the origin of Christmas, while Presea and Regal talked among themselves. Sheena was writing something in a small book, and Colette stared out the window. (1)

"It's all my fault..." she said softly. "I'm such a klutz." Setting her chin on the windowsill, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to face (well, after looking down) Genis.

"It's not your fault! Lloyd _always _gets himself into trouble." Genis laughed at his friend's stupidity, then moved on. "It's nobody's fault. Besides, he'll be fine."

"Yeah... you're right." Hugging him, Genis gasped for air. "Can't... breathe..."

After observing them, the redheaded Chosen turned his gaze outside his own window. "My...friends..." His eyes blinking a few times, he stopped on the thought. _Can I go through with this? After all we've been through? I--_ "Whoa! What the..."

"Zelos, are you all right? You're _never _this quiet," the summoner asked, somewhat worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Liar! You didn't even come up with some stupid... flirty name! What's wrong?"

"Ah, you _wanna _get close to me, hunny?" Laughing in his ignorance, Sheena stopped him with a slap across the face and stormed off.

_Later that night..._

It seemed so peaceful. All that could be heard was the wind howling every once in a while outside, and Genis' snoring. Except... now there was a soft sound of feet landing on the floor and careful, rolling footsteps across the room, slowly reaching for the door.

With a gulp, Lloyd turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door. He hadn't expected a creak, and his heart jumped, waiting for someone to yell at him. For seconds, nothing came, so he walked out and closed the door, holding the knob at a twist and setting it back into place once the door met the wall. (2)

Now safe, he walked outside. He hadn't grabbed his shoes, and the bottom of his socks started to soak from the light sheet of snow leftover on the ground. He was about to look over the balcony.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, resting?"

In response, his feet stopped moving. He already knew from whose throat the calling had jutted from, but he turned to face the man behind him. "Kratos... What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Have you been watching us the whole time?"

"Enough. But you haven't answered my question."

"Resting? Right, right... I'm fine now."

"You may be fine now, but you need to rest up for tomorrow. Who knows what will happen tomorrow?"

"Kratos, nobody would launch an attack on Christmas."

"Is that so? What about a monster? They have no interest in Christmas."

"Well..." He had no response. "I guess you wouldn't have an interest in Christmas, either."

"Is that so? I used to love Christmas, actually."

The son looked at his father with sudden curiosity. "Really?"

"It was Anna and my favorite holiday. No matter where we happened to be, we still celebrated Christmas somehow... either by slightly pricey or no cost measures. But after her death... Christmas just isn't worth celebrating anymore."

"Cause you've been alone for so long! Of course it's not worth it if you can't share the joy with anyone else."

"Wow, you've gotten something through your thick skull for once."

". . ." Biting his tongue to avoid yelling back, Lloyd stared into the empty streets. "Would you like Christmas again if you could celebrate with us?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer."

"But why?"

"I have other businesses to attend to. Besides, it would seem quite odd. Me, the enemy celebrating with you."

"But, you're..."

"I am still supposedly your enemy. Now, get some rest for tomorrow." With those last words, Kratos spread his sapphire wings and flew into the sky.

Silent, Lloyd stared into the dark where his own kin had flown, and then he headed back into the inn to heed his advice.

**A/N: MEEP! Such wind outside... n.n;; Yes, it's still the same night as I wrote Author Notes to the previous chapter. e.e But I have some explanations:**

**(1) I couldn't decide on an origin of Christmas, so I just said that Raine and Genis were looking it up. I had thought of some person's birth (like Mithos, Martel, etc.) but it really didn't seem to matter to the plot anyway.**

**(2) I'm not sure if the description was good enough... u.u; I do that all the time when sneaking around late at night. The reason? If you twist the knob before holding the door against the wall, there's no "click" sound when setting the door in place. But you haveta be careful, or the door will bang against the wall, making an even louder noise than a click. n.n; Then you retwist the knob back in place because you kinda have to. o.o Oh, and you should always roll your feet when sneaking around, because if you tiptoe, you're risking losing your balance and falling. (And what noise _that_ would be!) There you go, some sneaky tips from somebody who sucks at sneaking around. n.n;**

**Please review!**


	4. The Great Christmas Cookie War I

**A/N: If you read the ToS Carols, this is where the idea originated.**

**Yes... I wrote this before that... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

_**A ToS Christmas**_

"ON THE TWELTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, MY BUDDEH GAVE TO ME!! TWELVE TOY KENDAMAS! ELEVEN ELVEN SWORDS!! TEN LIFE BOTTLES!! NINE MAGIC LENSES!! EIGHT APPLE GELS!! SEVEN SUPER STAVES!! SIX PALMA POTIONS!! _FIVE... GOLDEN CHAKRAMS!! _FOUR SANDWICHES!! THREE GIANT AXES!! TWO TWIN-SWORDS!!

AND A NAME FOR THE GIANT KHARLAN TREE!!"

"SHUT YER FACE, TWERP!!" The singing twelve-year-old had a pillow flung at his head.

"I was done anyway."

The Chosen of Tethe'alla groaned something more, and then used a big fluff of blankets as his pillow.

"Come on, it's Christmas!"

"You're _not _getting any Christmas presents, ya know. So you can go back to sleep," Lloyd murmured.

"I know. But it's _Christmas! _And you still gotta confess--"

"Shut-up and go back to sleep!" A second pillow was chucked at his head, this time Lloyd being guilty.

"Hmph, _fine." _Genis took both pillows and snuggled them on the floor. A chorus came from both males.

"Give back our pillows!"

But he remained on the floor, pretending to sleep, while trying to suppress his snickering.

_"GENIS!!"_

When everyone had actually woken up, no one really considered that it was Christmas. (Besides everyone being extra nice to each other.) The calm was broken by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sheena walked to the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

A waitress was standing there, with two plates of cookies in her hands. "Compliments of the inn." She put them into Sheena's hands, who fumbled them, almost dropping them. "Have a nice day." The door was shut and the employee left.

"Wow, cookies!" Genis went to grab one when his sister pulled on the back of his shirt.

"Last thing _you _need is sugar."

"But it's Christmas!" Eyes going extremely bubbly, she couldn't resist and released her death grip.

"Can I have a cookie, Sheena?" he squeaked in an excited voice as he rushed over.

"He-help yourself, I don't have any extra hands." She held out her arms slightly to show it.

He grabbed one and took off.

Setting down the plates on a table, Sheena stared at the cookies, mouth already starting to drool. "Well, wonder how they taste." She took a bite, and set the remains of the cookie down. "Uh... that kind's no good."

"I'll try one!" The Chosen of Sylvarant took a cookie and nibbled on the end. "Umm... it's okay..." Grimacing, she finished it off to be polite.

"You guys just don't know the great taste of a cookie!" Lloyd got up and grabbed one. He munched on it for three seconds before tossing it across the room. "Gah! That's not a cookie, it's... a _rock!"_

The cookie that had flown across just so _happened _to crash into the back of Zelos' head. He turned around quickly. "Okay, who was that?"

"Um... oops..." Lloyd said under his breath.

"Why you!..." Grabbing a cookie, he chucked it at Lloyd's forehead. _"That's _what you get for getting crumbs in my hair!"

"Uh oh." Raine took shelter behind the fake Christmas Tree in the room, followed by Presea and Regal.

"Hey, he didn't try it!" The summoner joined by tossing a cookie at the hotheaded Chosen.

"Psst, Colette," Raine motioned to the angel, and she walked over.

"What is it Raine?"

"Hide." Raine pulled on her clothing to tug her back behind the tree.

"Ooh... Sheena! So it's all about Lloyd! You love him more than me! _Woe is me!" _In his act for attention, he aimed a cookie for Lloyd, but it missed.

"You. Are. DEAD!" The victim of the shot, Genis took a cookie and it marked its target, Zelos' nose covered in sugar and crumbs.

"Oh, it is _so _on."

_"And a cookie fight ensued._

_Many a gallant soldier fought in the Great Christmas Cookie War, stopping the tyranny of the Chosen of Tethe'alla._

_In the path of destruction, only a few brave soldiers survived... resting without strength in a meadow of Christmas cookie crumbs..._

_Which didn't taste any good anyway--"_

Kratos: How much of this book did you want me to read?

Genki: Uh, the whole thing.

Kratos: It's 629 pages. -.-;

Genki: It's the history of the Great Christmas Cookie War. ::rolls eyes:: Duh!

Kratos: I thought you didn't specialize in History.

Genki: AKA, it's one of my worst classes next to Science. T-T Anyway, FINISH THE BOOK!

Kratos: Not likely. ::chucks book on floor and leaves::

Genki: No WAY! Come _baaaaaaack!!_

On the floor laid the four "gallant soldiers," with cookies and crumbs everywhere. The others hiding behind the tree hadn't noticed, because they were _way_ into the Uno game they had started.

**A/N:**

**Missing: Kratos Aurion.**

**Age: Over 4,000 years, looks about late twenties.**

**Description: Looks like a purple grasshopper with occasional sapphire wings.**

**If found call--**

**Kratos: ::runs in:: I AM NOT A GRASSHOPPER!!**

**Genki: Hurray for cheezy I-wasnt-going-to-give-away-my-actual-phone-number-so-fear-me-HAH! entrance! ::glomps Kratos:: Now finish that book!**

**Kratos: . . . I'm afraid not. ::pulls off clinging Genki and leaves::**

**Genki: WAIT! ::chases after::**


	5. The Great Christmas Cookie War II

**A/N: I think this may be the last chapter... well, thanks to all who reviewed, and I apologize to the fans waiting for the shonen/shojo ai version. It's been cut from my planning, and I'm going to write a special Valentine's Day fanfic. And besides that, I actually needed a break from it and go straight. Can you believe that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

_**A ToS Christmas**_

"That would be game, yes?" Presea laid down her last card, and Raine and Regal groaned as Colette clapped.

"Yup. Good job Presea!"

"Thank you."

"Are they dead?" Regal looked at the others lying on the floor.

". . . Maybe." The teacher laughed.

"Presea-a-a-a..." a voice groaned.

The axewoman walked over to Genis, who was lying on his side. She knelt beside him and pulled his shoulder slightly with a hand. "Genis?"

"Ah, Preseaaaaa..." He rolled over, and his head rolled onto her lap.

"Genis?..." Confused, Presea simply let him lay in his lap.

"Lloyd?" Realizing that they were on the floor, Colette ran over to Lloyd. He laid flat on his back, limbs spread out like a starfish. "Lloyd, are you okay?"

Regaining consciousness, Lloyd saw her figure hovering over him, but mistook it for his dream. "Colette..." His hands held her chin. "I love you..."

"Huh?" Looking at him funny, it finally occurred to Lloyd that he had came back from his visit in dreamyland.

"Uh, uh..." His face quickly flushed wildly. Oh well. It was out _now, _so might as well say it. "I said... I love you."

"Umm... Me... too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She collapsed into his arms and buried her face in her chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Lloyd still flushed, but smiled.

Meanwhile, Zelos woke with a bump on his head. "Oh man--" and continued with some quiet cussing and swearing. "What happened?-- Oh yeah. Twerp started it." He saw a figure lying right by him, and something clicked in his mind. "Ah, I know what I wanted to do!" Pulling out something out of from under his belt, he grabbed some tape from the tabletop and taped it above him. (Yes, under his belt, not in his pants, you perverts. I checked to see if he had pockets, but he didn't have any.)

"Sheena... I know you can hear me." He tugged on her shoulder. "Sheeeena..."

"What, huh?" Waking up, she looked up to his face. "What?" she said with more firm tone.

"Look up."

"So? It's your face, and it's bothering me."

He shifted enough so she could see what was taped above.

"Mistletoe? What's mistletoe doing under the table-- ZELOS!"

"Now you _can't _resist me! Or you're breaking tradition! You don't want to do that, do you?"

". . . Fine. But only a kiss, and it doesn't mean anything!"

"Sure, that's what they all say before they get a taste of my sugar." Zelos held her head and pressed his lips against hers. And although she couldn't really get out of it, she had no desire to, and they kept at it for a minute or two before breaking off.

"Well?"

"I, uh, uhh..." Sheena found that it _had_ been more than a kiss. The feelings she had been keeping back against the Chosen were now released into the open. There was really nothing more to do than to take another lunge at him, Zelos totally caught off guard.

Meanwhile, Raine and Regal were forced together, feeling very odd. Turning to Regal, the teacher commented. "Well... this is strange. We're the only two who haven't engaged in any sort of... ::ahem:: activity."

"Are you suggesting they're being immoral?"

"No, no, I'm just saying..." She coughed again. "You know, we're stuck in the room with all the clichéd pairings together. Colloyd, Gesea, Sheelos..."

"Ah, what are you _talking _about?"

She blinked. "That's a good question... what is forcing this... _gibberish _from me?"

The authoress snickered. This was really amusing at 11:18 at night.

"Anyway, we have a chance to make a relationship that no one would figure that would ever happen! How many people have written Rainegal?"

"I don't think any. Is Rainegal even a Tales of Symphonia pairing term?"

They both looked at each other in confusion. What the _hell _were they talking about?

Covering her mouth with a hand, the authoress had to suppress her laughter before moving on to write the lamest excuse for an ending ever.

"Well, shall we?"

"You, and me? Together?"

"Um, yes."

They both looked at each other. Fear filled their eyes as they both found the same answer. "So wrong."

"Well, this is worse than that romance novel I read, about some girl with cancer and an Amish boy."

"Uh, Amish?"

"Yes, it's a science-fiction novel. It takes place in the future- Amish is the term used for people who don't use the modern world things so they can focus on their God."

"Right."

"This is worse than that. Hm, I know!" A cookie by her side, Raine took it and hit Genis in the head.

He woke up as Presea turned to Raine, who signaled to keep quiet. "Huh... who did that?" He saw he was in Presea's lap, and blushed. "Uh, Presea!"

"Genis?"

"Uh, do you know... um... who threw that cookie?"

"I do not know."

"I see..." He popped up and out of Presea's lap, and saw Zelos and Sheena under the table. (Need I say more?)

"Zelos!"

Breaking off, Zelos turned. "Whaddaya want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy _annoying_ me!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't get a girl."

"Not _that! _I bet you threw that cookie and then grabbed Sheena and forced her to make out with you! She wouldn't do that!"

"Ah, wouldn't she now? Then who was the one who lunged after me?"

Tired of hearing it, Genis grabbed a half-cookie and chucked it at Zelos.

"Sorry, my beautiful hunny." Crawling out from under the table, he found a whole cookie and aimed it at Genis, missing and hitting Lloyd.

_"Hey!" _Colette was in his lap as Lloyd sat up. "What's the deal?!"

"Hah, looks like Lloyd's got a girl as well!"

"I, uh, well..." Blink blink. "Wait a sec, _you _threw that cookie!"

"But it missed Genis--"

"And I missed the wall, but you attacked anyway!" He took a cookie and flung it at Zelos.

"All right, that's it!"

_"And the Christmas Cookie War II ensued..._

_More men ensued in the battle, more lives suffered..._

_But they all lived and had a good Christmas anyway."_

Genki: AH?! You skipped all 934 pages!!

Kratos: It's enough information.

Genki: Nuh HUH! You didn't even tell them about when Zelos went down and Sheena suffered!

Kratos: It was too inappropriate.

Genki: �.� You shall pay for this.

Kratos: o.o; Uh oh...

As cookies flew, a fourteen-year-old girl with blondish hair came in with a familiar man dressed in a Santa suit. The cookies remained on the floor as everyone stared.

"Who... are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm Genki!" She gave a giddy smile. "And since you guys don't have presents, I brought some holiday cheer!"

"Oh, please." The man in the suit huffed. "She's only wreaking her revenge on me because I wouldn't read that book."

"It was a _good _read!"

"Kratos?" They all stared.

"How the heck did you--"

"Uh, he stayed at our house for refuge, and uh, I asked him to read a bedtime story to me, but he wouldn't."

"What are you--"

She kicked him. "Shh!"

"That doesn't make sense! This is too coincidental, what's going on?" Raine demanded.

"Uhh..." Quickly using her authoress powers, Lloyd leaped into Kratos' arms.

"Dad! Uh, what the hell am I doing?"

"I should ask you that."

Genki sniggered. "I'm totally ruining my Christmas story!"

"Oro?" They all said, but then blinked. "Oro?! What the heck is Oro?! How are we talking in unison?!?"

"Okay, now all of you are going to eat pizza and have a pie-eating contest!"

A little elf rushed in with lots of pizzas and pumpkin pies, and then left. All were forced to sit at a giant table that just so happened to appear there, and they ate pizza. Then they all had a pie-eating contest against each other, and Kratos won.

He jumped up and danced. "Oh, yyyeah! I won! I wo--"

Stares came from all around the table.

He cleared his throat and sat down. "I don't know what got into me."

Sitting at the head of the table, Genki clapped.

"Who is that girl?" Genis whispered to Raine.

"No clue. But she's probably annoying readers with adding herself into the story and what am I _babbling _on about again?!"

"Haha!" Genki laughed, sticking a fork into a piece of pizza and cutting it with a knife. "I eat dainty-like! And Yui isn't here to stop me!"

"Who's this Yui?" Regal asked.

"One of my friends. She yells at me when I use my plasticware at lunch."

"Plastic... ware?"

"Yup, my school gives us plastic forks, knifes and spoons. But their cheese is really good!"

". . . Excuse me?"

"Ah, nevermind. Ranting." She stuffed a piece of cut pizza into her mouth. "I don't like using this method for eating pizza, but I'm doing it because I can't find a spot for an ending."

"I'm so confused! Cut it out and explain!" Genis yelled.

"I _can't _explain. It's just not explainable. Oh, by the way Raine, I read that dumb book. But I can't remember the title. If only Amish _would _just use some technology..." she sighed. "But then our community would lose all that money from the tourism, but Amish buggies on the road is so... dull! And then tourists drive _reeaally _slow to watch people who wear all black and grow on farms and have no technology. Ah, man, I'm ranting again! . . . Are you even listening to me?! HELLO?! Oh wow, you guys remind me of my friends. I start ranting and they ignore it. Not that I don't blame them..."

At this time, Lloyd stood up. "Kratos, I thought you said you weren't going to celebrate with us!"

"I was forced to by this... demon!"

"Settle down, Grasshopper Man!"

"I'm telling you, _I'm not a grasshopper!"_

"Oh, sure, sure."

"You know, Kratos, you kinda do remind me of a grasshopper..."

"See? Lloyd agrees with me!"

"Yeah, he does!"

"And Colette!"

"Okay, that's it." Kratos grabbed Genki by the hand dragged her out.

"What are you doing?! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY KEYBOARD!! NO! I'M NOT DONE RANTING YET!! KRATOS IS NOT A GRASSHOPPER! YES HE IS, DON'T TYPE THAT!! KRATOS, GIMME MY KEYBOARD BACK, THAT'S MY PRIME SOURCE OF AUTHORESS POWER! DO YOU _WANT _TO BE FEMININE?! I DIDN'T THINK SO, NOW GIVE ME IT _BAAAACK!!"_

With that, the door shut.

"It took them _that _long to get to the door?" Zelos blinked.

"Well, she _was _struggling."

"True, true..."

"This Christmas is so messed up." Lloyd sighed. "Hey, would someone pass a piece of pizza?"

**Genki: Oh my god! My first multi-chapter fanfic is completed! It's a miracle! I'd celebrate if I could, but it's 12:09 AM. O.O;**

**Kratos: I can't believe I had to type the ending for you.**

**Genki: But that was fun! Can I ruin some more endings?**

**Kratos: . . . I guess I can't say no, it is _your _writing...**

**Genki: It gave the ending a comedic twist, all right?**

**Lloyd: What was up with the elf?**

**Genki: It was the Christmas elf of Pizza and Pie!**

**Lloyd: Riiight...**

**Genki: Meep, I didn't eat much today. I bet ::insert older sister's name:: is awake yet too, she has to read a book by tomorrow. XD Haha! ::stomach growls:: Aw, man... I'm so hungry... I forgot to eat or I didn't feel like it.**

**Lloyd: You didn't feel like... eating?**

**Genki: I was too lazy to find something I liked, so I forgot that I was hungry.**

**Lloyd: That's almost as twisted as that pun.**

**Genki: XD Oh yeah! O.O;; What was that?!**

**Kratos: What was what? You're getting worked up, go to bed.**

**Genki: Creepy sounds, creepy sounds! ::cower:: I swear, I thought I heard music coming from somewhere! But the GBA's are both turned off, and nothing's on but this computer!! .o.o. ::whimper::**

**Kratos: I _told _you you were getting worked up! Go to bed, _NOW._**

**Genki: ::whimperwhimper:: My chest hurts...**

**Kratos: If you keep it up, you're going to have a nervous breakdown!**

**Genki: No! ::clings to computer:: I won't move! Omigawd, I hear footsteps!! _WAH!!! _Oh god, that hurts! Meep, my chest! I forgot I was hungry! I thought I heard the door open!! What if someone's in the basement?! Are the doors locked?! What if I didn't do all my homework?! ::continues::**

**Kratos: That's it, _you are going to bed. _::pulls Genki away from computer::**

**Genki: AHH!! Please review!! Uhh, bye! ::cower:: **


End file.
